Phosphophyllite Sat On The Moon
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Phosphophyllite sat on the moon / Phosphophyllite had a great fall…/ All Sensei's advices and all Rutile's tools/ Couldn't put all of Phosphophyllite together / / my first fic for the fandom. phosphophyllite finds cinnabar a job... it becomes an ironic one. (spoilers for the manga)


I haven't read the beginning of the manga in a while so I might make mistakes. I have known of the manga since before the anime, but never thought of

actually make anything for it until I saw the gorgeous artwork and the amazing fics that are slowly being updated and I had to make something as well. so

enjoy my humble fic.

I don't own houseki no kuni or humpty dumpty.

* * *

" **Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall,**

 **Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.**

 **All the king's horses and all the king's men**

 **Couldn't put Humpty together again.** "

Red eyes stared at the person who had just read the words out of a small notebook. The person grinned and thrust the notebook into their arms.

"This was the only one Sensei read out loud for me. I can't understand the language it's written in. For some reason he wasn't happy with this part."

"…Why are you telling me this?" They held the notebook a bit tighter despite their blank eyes.

The person beamed, the moon reflecting green from the bluish-green hair and eyes. The effect brighter in the darkness. "I told you that I'll find you a job, Cinnabar! And I'm sure that everyone would love you for it! And now you can't go to the moon for sure!"

Cinnabar's eyes narrowed. "And what job is it?"

"Translating this book, of course!" The person said simply, as if it was obvious.

But that was Phosphophyllite, the youngest gem, so it might have been.

The wind picked, hitting their face with their deep red strands of gem hair, hiding a soft tilt of the lips.

It was nice.

* * *

" **Humpty Dumpty sat on the shore,**

 **Humpty Dumpty fell into a trap…** "

"Cinnabar, that doesn't even rhyme!" Phosphophyllite exclaimed, still their bubbly and annoying personality. Even as the agate stripes marred their replaced legs.

Cinnabar glared at Phosphophyllite. "You are in no place to complain."

The bluish green gem raised a brow, their grin growing impossibly wide. "Are you worried—"

"No."

Despite the harsh tone, the bubbly gem didn't seem to care about being interrupted, beaming at the full moon.

The agate legs sparkled and Cinnabar felt a strange sensation in their mouth as if they had their mercury gather there.

They hated the feeling. They hated the one causing them to feel that way.

They wanted to return to their solitude.

* * *

" **All of sensei's fighting and all of gem's fighting**

 **Couldn't return the winter back…** "

"What is it that you are whispering?" Blank bluish-green eyes locked with red with a hint of confusion in the once more changed gem's expression.

Gem strands cut short so it gave Phosphophyllite a more mature look, their once hopeful eyes now haunted or blank depending on the time of day.

And on top of the change of personality, another sickening feature joined the agate legs – the gold and platinum arms. Looking so heavy. So dangerous. So not Phosphophyllite. Cinnabar hated those arms with a mercury dripping malice.

The arms that took Antarcticite to the moon and stole yet another part of Phosphophyllite.

Another memory.

"Cinnabar?"

"My… new job…" They said softly, clutching the notebook to their chest. "You gave it to me…"

Blank eyes widened. "I found you a job?"

Cinnabar nodded.

Phosphophyllite's lips curled up in a nowadays rare glee, the moon reflecting their hair and eyes in a bluish-green light, harsher looking in the new moon's darkness. "I'm so glad."

A weight lifted off of the poisonous gem's chest.

* * *

" **Humpty Dumpy sat on the wall…**

 **Humpty Dumpty took a great fall…**

 **All of sensei's gems and all of Rutile's tools**

 **Couldn't put Ph… Humpty together again…** "

Cinnabar felt miserable, having snuck in after dark to the room Phosphophyllite lied in.

Whatever was left of them that is.

A long night blue haired with gold speckles covered sharp-chin head was in place of the bluish-green short hair and younger face.

Phosphophyllite lost another part, their head this time, only for it to be replaced by Lapis Lazuli's in an attempt to save them. The only part left of the original gem was the torso.

Cinnabar hated Phosphophyllite so much at the moment.

"Stop breaking already… don't sleep so much… it's been fifty years already…" Cinnabar muttered, clutching the notebook to their chest. "We can't put you together anymore. Don't be Humpty Dumpty please—"

"Cinnabar? You came to visit?" The red gem startled and looked back to see a rainbow reflecting semi-transparent hair and a kind smile.

"Diamond…" Cinnabar felt awful being caught like that. But Diamond was always kind to them and never got scared of them.

The older gem sat next to the bed and smiled sadly at the sleeping gem. "Seems like a cruel fate, doesn't it?"

Cinnabar looked down. Diamond smiled. "What do you got there?"

Their arms tightened in instinct, mercury peeking from their back. "My job." They stood up and ran away before their poison leaked out again and hurt someone again.

Diamond's call went ignored.

* * *

" **Phosphophyllite sat on the moon,**

 **Phosphophyllite had a great fall…**

 **All Sensei's advices and all Rutile's tools**

 **Couldn't put all of Phosphophyllite together again.** "

"Pretty morbid, I must say. Especially since I don't know why you're talking about me."

Cinnabar jolted and swiveled around.

Flowing dark blue with gold speckles hair. Calculating gaze. A knowing smile.

It wasn't Phosphophyllite.

Yet… they were.

Cinnabar gritted their teeth and turned back to the sea. "What do you want?"

"I came looking for a memory…" Phophophyllite admitted, sauntering to stand next to them. "Something that I feel is important. Losing my head had taken away quite a huge chunk of my memory after all."

Cinnabar looked away, shoulders hunched. "If you can't remember than it isn't that important."

The too changed gem stared at them and then at the dark sea. "Somehow I doubt that."

* * *

"Come to the moon with me. I found you a job."

The long flowing night blue hair now short.

One of the eyes, pearl instead of lapis, shone ominously in the dark of the night.

Cinnabar despised it.

They held the last connection they had to the original Phosphophyllite to their chest. "I already have a job. And I made a promise to never go to the moon."

They won't watch as Phosphophyllite break even more as the gem lost more of itself.

They just couldn't.

* * *

 **Phos sat on the moon,**

 **Phos had a great fall.**

 **All Cinnabar's efforts and all Cinnabar's memories**

 **Couldn't put Phos together again.**

The red gem watched as Phosphophyllite and several of the other gems disappeared into the lunarian's grasp and they all disappeared into the night sky.

The waves crashed softly, as if mourning.

Suddenly, the wind picked up abruptly and the notebook Cinnabar cherished was ripped from their hands and the gem tried in vain to catch the papers.

Alas, the pages fell on the seawater and all the words on them spread into ink stains, the papers soon being swallowed by the waters.

Cinnabar's legs gave up and the gem fell onto their knees, mercury flowing from their eyes as they screamed.

All their efforts

Were for naught.

Their body cracked.


End file.
